mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hisao Egawa
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Hisao Egawa (江川 央生 Egawa Hisao) (September 13, 1962 -) is a prolific seiyū from Tokyo who works for Aoni Production. Egawa is most known for the roles of Shin'ichi Maki in Slam Dunk, Geki Kuroiwa in Brave Command Dagwon, Geki Hyūma and Goldymarg in The King of Braves GaoGaiGar, Killer Bee in Naruto Shippuden, and Falco Lombardi in the Star Fox series. Hisao's blood type is O. Voice roles Television animation *Aria the Animation (Akatsuki's older brother) *Black Cat (Nizer Bruckheimer) *Bleach (Shrieker) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Killalino) *Brave Command Dagwon (Geki Kuroiwa) *Burst Angel (Eiji) *Chaotic (Kaz) *Chūka Ichiban (Al) *Digimon Adventure (Ogremon, Machinedramon) *Dragon Ball Z (Supopobich, others) *Heat Guy J (Daki) *InuYasha (Ginkotsu) *Kaiba (Vanilla) *Kekkaishi (Yoki) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Geki Hyūma, Goldymarg) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Nishimura, Danpu's chauffeur) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Dalmos) *The Law of Ueki (Sakura Suzuki) *Nanatsu no Umi no Tico (Sebachiarno) *Naruto (Fukusuke Hikyakuya) *Naruto Shippuden (Killer Bee) *One Piece (Kuroobi, Corgy, Colt) *Overman King Gainer (Yassaba Ginn) *Persona -trinity soul- (Kunio Itō) *Pokémon (Construction supervisor) *Sakura Wars (Rasetsu) *Sgt. Frog (Ukkii) *Shaman King (Mosuke) *Shinzo (Eilis) *Slam Dunk (Shin'ichi Maki) *Slayers TRY (Gravos Maunttop) *Transformers: Cybertron (Overhaul/Leobreaker) *Viewtiful Joe (Alan Keys) *Xenosaga: The Animation (Andrew) *Flame of Recca (Tsumemaru) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Yubel's male voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Arthur Goodman) Theater animation *Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Crossing film) (Daruman (Hopper)) *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (Sergeant Metallic) *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (Bido, Tenkaichi Budokai announcer) *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (Android 14) *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (Big Bear) *Pokémon 4Ever (Ursaring) Video games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Tenkaichi Budokai announcer, Freeza Soldier #2) *Dragoon Might (Kodama, Suiko, Jaoh, Dogma) *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (Gantz Bresslau) *Kaiser Knuckle (known outside of Japan as Global Champion) (Gonzales) *Langrisser I & II (Soun) *Mega Man Zero 3 (Tretista Kelverian) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (The Pain) *Ninja Gaiden (Gamov) *Sakura Wars: In Hot Blood (Rasetsu) *Sengoku Musou 2 (Shimazu Yoshihiro) *Shining Force Neo (Rhinos) *Star Fox 64 (Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, others) *Star Fox: Assault (Falco Lombardi) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Shelby) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (Falco Lombardi) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Falco Lombardi, Little Mac) *Time Crisis 4 (Captain Marcus Black, Lieutenant Colonel Gregory Barrows) *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (Andrew Cherenkov) Tokusatsu * Gekisou Sentai Carranger (VV Goriin) * Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V (Gasgail) * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Wedding Dress Org) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Ferley) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Branken) * Engine Sentai Go-onger (Bus-on) Dubbing roles *Babylon 5 (Doctor Stephen Franklin (Richard Biggs)) *Calling All Engines (Diesel 10, Derek) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Scruffey, Cranky, Derek, Troublesome Trucks) *Casino Royale (Steven Obanno (Isaach De Bankolé)) *Léon (Tonto (Lucius Wyatt Cherokee)) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Jetfire) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Fenrir Greyback) *Predators (2010 film) as Mombasa External links *Hisao Egawa at the Anime News Network Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:هيساو إغاوا fr:Hisao Egawa ko:에가와 히사오 ms:Hisao Egawa ja:江川央生 zh:江川央生